Kids that I once Knew
by Raveneyestar
Summary: Complete b/c its just one shots. Also NONE of the One-Shots go together with the exception of the first two. All of the One-Shots have at least one of the Next Generation Characters that we all know, some have my own made up characters in them, and each is a Song-Themed One-Shot.
1. Dead Hearts

**This is my first ever one shot. The song helps narrate the conversation between Harry's youngest child, Lily Luna, in her 'dream' the day she was being bullied at her muggle school.**

**Oh and If I get atleast 2 reveiws I might make it into a series of one shots, that will have Lily Luna in most of them. Some might contain the rest of the Weasle/Potter Next Generation. :) Read and Reveiw, please!**

* * *

_"Tell me everything that happened,_ _Tell me everything you saw."_

–The Stars- Dead Hearts

**(Please remember this is Lily Luna's 'dream')**

* * *

Lily sat under a tree and cried, she was at Hogwarts down by the lake. But she leaned up against the tree, her red hair hung over her shoulders as her head was buried into her hands. She was crying, it was rare for Lily to cry at all but she couldn't help it now, not after being bullied by a bunch of Muggle boys.

A hand was laid on her shoulder and a calm voice of man spoke, "Sshh, Lily. Everything will be alright." Lily looked up, red blotchy rings around eyes where tears had been as more tears fell from her normally bright and happy green eyes. The man she looked at was an older version of her brother, James. But this man had messy black hair, hazel eyes, and large round glasses, like her father. "It will be alright, Lily. _Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw_."

The man sat down next to her and it clicked in her head that this was not only the man that would so often come and comfort her in her dreams, but also her grandfather, James Potter. His arm was around her as curled into him, like a little girl would for a bed-time story with her father. She was still crying but managed, "They had anger in their eyes, and it was scary."

"Was there slamming of doors? Closing of windows?" James asked, since there were several other times that there were such things for her.

"They moved forward towards me, it was like my heart died and I knew it wasn't going to end well."

"Please, please, tell me what they looked like, did they seem afraid of you?" James asked looking down at his granddaughter.

"They were kids, which once were my friends. They aren't like us, Wizards and Witches, they are Muggles. I had accidently done magic out on the lawn a few days ago, and someone must have seen because..." Lily replied her large green eyes looking up at her grandfather, her voice had trailed off.

"I've said it before but you never believe me," James sighed.

"I do, though, Grandpa."

"You don't deceive me, its hard to know there out there trying to get you. Its hard to know that you still care what I say."

"Grandpa, how come you only come and show yourself in my dreams? Are you even out there watching over me during the day?"

"Lily, I have watched over both your brothers. I have only come to you, though. Sirius and Severus mainly watch over your brothers now, respectively to the bys middle names of course. I have put my full attention on you, you need help and this is how I can help. But it wastes a lot of my time with every time I come to see you."

"Did you come and see Dad, when he needed help?"

"No. Neither did Lily, he was safe, he had Dumbledore, Remus, Nymphadora, and so many others to help him through."

"So do I, but why are you coming to me?"

"You, my dear Lily, never talk about your troubles and no one in your family knows you have them since you only show your good side around them."

"Are you angry with Dad for naming Al after Severus Snape?"

"No. I may not have liked Severus Snape when I was younger but I thought your father did well in naming his children. Severus was brave and even went out of his way into protecting your father."

"Will I remember this?"

"No. This will be like so many of your other dreamless nights. Now, my Little Lily, it is time we say goodbye." James leaned over and kissed the top of his Granddaughter's head and whispered, "Wake-up, Lily, Wake up."

* * *

Lily sat straight up in her bed and looked around her room. What had her dream been like that she suddenly woke up and her heart was racing like she was scared. Her green eyes found the alarm clock, "9:00...I can get up." She got out of bed and walked downstairs to start a new day, feeling much better than when she had gone to bed.


	2. You don't have to be afraid

**I do not own Harry Potter, this is another one-shot with James Potter and Lily Luna.**

* * *

"_You don't have to be afraid of what you are..._"

- Hero by Mariah Carey

Lily hugged her parents and said goodnight to her brothers. Then curled up into her bed, which had the Gryffindor Red in them, she reached over and pulled her black stuffed dog, Snuffles, closer to her. It was a Friday night, and as soon as the door to her room closed she found herself falling to sleep.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes and she stood by the lake of Hogwarts, she knew it was the Lake of Hogwarts since she had seen pictures of it with her Dad and what he called the DA, with one of their last meetings before parting ways.

She sat down by the same tree she normally did, she had been bullied again by a couple of Muggle Boys. She knew if she told one of her brothers, parents, or even her best friend and cousin: Hugo the problem would end. But she felt that since she only had year left of Muggle Schooling before becoming a witch she should deal with it.

She just wanted to be normal, no magic, no reporters following her family's ever move, no headlines of her dad. Her green eyes looked out to the water, as she spoke, "I hate being famous. I hate having to deal with the boys. I hate everything! I wish I wasn't a witch!"

At that she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice of man spoke, "Come now, Little Lily, it can't be that bad." Lily looked at the man as he now sat down next to her. She knew him, but only from her dreams, the man was James Potter, the father of her father, her grandfather.

"You don't have to deal with bullies all day." She grumbled sourly, looking back at the water.

"You know, _you don't have to be afraid of what you are_." James spoke calmly to his granddaughter.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to let them bully me?" Lily's upset eyes looked at the man who often came to her dreams to comfort her.

"I only mean, that everyone is different. Everyone has struggles. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I believe that _there is a hero deep within your heart_, but not one to do things like your father, but _one to carry on_ helping you _cast your fears aside_." James answered, receiving a look from his granddaughter telling him that she didn't believe him, "Y_ou'll finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you_, one day, one day you might just see that you are different. But a good different, Little Lily, you just have to find the hero inside of you and hold on to it."

"I only have one more year of Muggle School. After that, will you still come and see me, like this?" Lily looked at the man who seemed to some how comfort her everytime.

"I can, but you see, Little Lily, I have only come on the days like this, where you have giving up in thinking that the boys will stop bothering you." James replied.

"But, they bother me because I am a **witch**!" Lily growled the last word.

"And there is nothing wrong with being a witch, Lily. You just have to find your place in this world."

"What would happen if I end up in Slytherin, like Al? Will you still look out for me?" Lily remembered the last time he had visited her, he had said he was watching over her.

"Little Lily, you will be my granddaughter no matter what House you end up in." James looked at her, saw her open her mouth and added, "Even if you are in Slytherin."

Her green eyes seemed to smile at him and wrapped his one arm protectively around her as they leaned against the tree.

"You know, you look just like your grandmother, Lily Evans. But your personality is all Weasley. You have two great families in your blood, Little Lily, don't forget that." James said now looking at the shimmering water.

"I won't but why is it that you look after me and not Grandma Lily?" Lily mindlessly asked.

"Someone has to make sure Sirius and Severus don't fight." James chuckled, this caused Lily to giggle. "Besides, Little Lily, you are yourself, and no one can change that. Only you can find who you are meant to be. But _Dreams are hard to follow, but don't let anyone tear them away_." James hugged Lily again before kissing the top of her head and whispering, "Time to wake up. But don't forget about me, okay? And if you see my grandson, James, tell him about your problems. He might be able to help. **Wake up Lily, wake up**."

* * *

"Wake up, Lily! Wake up!" Lily woke to being shaken awake by her best friend and cousin, Hugo. She blinked a couple of times before giving him a hug.

* * *

**Not too sure how this one turned out. Have any Reviews? Please no flames, just help me understand why you didn't like it so I could possibly make it better.**

**Thank you people!**

**~Raveneyestar**


	3. Wanted

__**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling. **

* * *

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
It makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

Wanted by Hunter Hayes

* * *

The seventeen year old Teddy Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, where Victoire had just slammed it shut in his face after their most recent argument. He knew he loved her, he knew she liked him back even though she had a boyfriend. But it was May 2nd, and Teddy always was moody on that day. He didn't know why but he finally snapped and it just happened he lashed out at the one person he loved more than everything. He felt awful for saying those words to her, and knew it would take forever for her to forgive for those harsh words. But he knocked on the door and heard her scream, "GO AWAY! I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Vic, please." Teddy pleaded through the door, but didn't hear her move. He knew it was awful and he felt even worse, when she didn't open the door but instead heard her scream at the top of her lungs, "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He flinched at the words, and turned away. He could hear her crying through the door and only wanted to go and comfort her. But stayed put. He knew it was useless, and probably whatever they had was now over.

"I'm sorry, Victoire, for telling you those things." Teddy said through the door, and when he heard her still crying turned away and with a crack was gone. He landed in a familiar place, one he knew he could go when he was upset. He knew Victoire didn't want him anymore, and knew she probably wouldn't ever come around again. He sat down in front of the tombstone that read: 'Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin' He pulled his wand and made produced flowers to put on the grave. "I think I hurt her far beyond repair this time." He mumbled to the stone, somehow feeling somewhat comforted by telling the tombstone why he was here. "I told her that her boyfriend was going to try and use her. She told me that I was acting strange ever since the beginning of the year and that I should let her live her life. But I don't even know how I can fix it this time. I lashed out at her, I guess my anger that she wasn't listening to me got the better of me and when she came to me telling me what had happened, I couldn't help but lash out and tell her that should have listened to me before." He sighed and looked at the flowers, "If only she knew." And with that he had an idea... a brilliantly stupid idea, but he knew it would somehow help him.

With a loud crack he was gone and back at Shell Cottage, he knocked on the door and sure enough Victoire answered, "What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed at him, and her arms were crossed.

"Vic, please, you know it was an accident for lashing out." Teddy pleaded, but her look only made him feel more guilty, her face showed anger and hurt and he knew he had put the hurt part there... along with some of the anger.

"Teddy, your my best friend when i came to you for help I expected you to be understanding towards my problem. But no. Instead you had to lash out telling me that you were right and that I should have listened, and how stupid I was for dating him all this time. You know what, Teddy, your stupid for hurting your best friend." Victoire snapped in response, her eyes seemed like slits.

"Vic, _you know i'll fall apart without you, _and I really have no idea _how you do what you do_ when i loose my temper. But-"

"Save it."

"No. You want to know why, I was trying to help you when I knew he was going to use you then dump you?"

"Why?"

" _'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, it makes sense when I'm with you_. Somehow all the troubles with me go away when I'm with you... and I don't want to loose that... or what we have." Teddy felt his hair changing from sandy brown to turquoise.

"You're lying." He knew he physically flinched at those words, mainly because of the venom that was coursing through it. But he had to show her. He had to show her that he didn't just like her as a friend and that was why he was trying to protect her. He had to show her. He hesitated but then caught her lips with his, he felt his hair turn pink when she pulled away. "What was that, Lupin?" He knew his face was turning red from him blushing.

"_You gotta know__ that_... I like you more than just a friend Vic."

"I don't believe you."

Teddy's mouth betrayed him as he said, "_Pu__t aside the math and the logic of it,_ _You gotta know you're wanted too_, _I wanna wrap you up_, _Wanna kiss your lips_, _I wanna make you feel wanted_, _I wanna call you mine_, _Wanna hold your hand forever_, _And never let you forget it_."

Vic looked at him, and seemed slightly shocked at first but then a smirk played on her lips and she flung her arms around him. "You couldn't just say I Love You?"

Teddy smirked back, and made himself look like he was thinking about it before he shook his head and smirked, "No. Its much too simple."

Vic pressed her lips to his and Teddy found himself never wanted to let her go.

* * *

_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_  
_As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_  
_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_and I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold you hand forever_  
_And Never let you forget it_  
_Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted_  
_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

__Wanted by Hunter Hayes

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I think it fit them. But don't worry there will be other one shots!**

**-Raveneyestar**


	4. Back to December

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling.**

**This one has Rose/Scorpius as the two main people.**

* * *

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die__  
_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time_

Back to December by Taylor Swift

* * *

Rose took a deep breath. It had been almost a year since she saw him. But she always thought of him... almost as soon as she left him she felt guilty for leaving him. Now she stood on his doorstep of the beautiful Manor that has probably been in his family for generations. It took a lot for her to even come here. But now it is taking even more for her to simply knock. She took another deep breath then knocked on the elegant front doors. A young man with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes answered a few minutes later. She recognized him and knew he recognized her. "Hey." She said looking at him, and thought she sounded like a stupid school girl with a crush.

"Hey." He responded. She knew he wouldn't open up to her right away. She would have to talk first. Start the conversation... she was a Gryffindor, but why was it so hard to speak now? She was Rose Weasley! The girl who would always have a come back for whatever anything was thrown at her. She was never at a shortage for words. But here she was on a warm September day standing in front of the guy she ran from when he wanted to have a more serious relationship. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally found words, "I'm standing here to say sorry... for running off without an answer."

"Weasley, you broke my heart by doing that. I don't know why you even thought it was funny-"

"I didn't think it was funny!" Rose became defensive, and a part of her screamed to just let him rant because she mad him cold towards her.

"Then what was it, Weasley! A bet!?" Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's first boyfriend, the one that taught her how to act and why he had fallen for her in the first place. She flinched at the harshness behind the words.

"I... I know that your not happy with me... _Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind... So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night." _But Rose looked up from looking down at her feet to see anger flare into his grey eyes.

"You're **_Rose_ _Weasley_**. You don't swallow your pride, you stride in it. Everything you do has something to do with your pride, or what your family will think of you. You're not sorry that night. You ran because you probably made a bet with how fast you could have a guy falling for you then break his heart!" Scorpius ranted, glaring at her.

"I wish _I realized what I had when you were mine_. But Scorp, _I go back to December_ every night. I think about _all the time_." Rose knew she was mess but the look on his face showed her he still had his guard up. She didn't blame him. She ran out in the middle of the night so he wouldn't be up and she didn't have to say good-bye. She had been frightened, terrified even of what would happen if she did let them get Engaged. She loved him but was still terrified of commitment.

"I don't believe you Rose. You can't change something that you already did." Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest and she looked back down at her feet.

"These past few days..._ I haven't been sleeping_. I've been _playing back myself leaving_, and how _when your birthday passed_ I didn't even call." Rose knew her voice was starting to get stronger with convidence. But she was still terrified that he wouldn't even take her back. Wouldn't even let her become friends with him. She thought about the summer before she left him. And how he had wanted to show her that he had gotten a muggle car and knew how to drive it. "And _then I think about summer, and the beautiful times. I watched you laughing from the passenger side and realized I loved you in the fall._"

"You didn't love me if you left me!" Scorpius snapped, but Rose looked up and noticed his walls were starting to crumble, but as quickly as she noticed he was started to rebuild them as well.

"_When fear crept into my mind... you gave me all your love, and all I gave you was...goodbye_." She hesitated on the goodbye part, she noticed again how he started to crumble but quickly his mind went blank.

"You still left me without an answer. You left me after I proposed to you. That night you left. No note, not even a rose petal. Instead you left me dead roses. When I tried to confront you during work, you told me to go away. You pushed me away, Weasley. Don't expect me to come back to you on my knees." Scorpius spat, and clearly noticed her flinch.

"I miss you, okay!?" Rose blurted out, then her eyes went wide and she clamped her mouth shut she saw his eyes go wide.

"What did you say?"

"I said I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss the want your skin tans in the summer, _your sweet smile, so good to me, and how you held me in your arms that September night. The first time you ever saw me cry_." Rose responded, her mouth betraying her entirely.

Scorpius' mouth opened and closed several times. But Rose continued, "_Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again, I swear I'd love your right_."

"I don't believe you Rose. I can't trust you with my heart after how you left me before." Scorpius shook his head.

"_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_. So I understand if you lock your door and never let me in again." Rose mumbled.

"Rose, you broke my heart not just by leaving. But you broke it by not even wanting to go back to friends after you ran off. I tried to compromise but you told me to go away before listening to me. I left in hopes that you would you realize that maybe I loved you but yet if you didn't want a relationship I still wanted to be your friend. But instead you ignored me and that hurt more than you running off in the middle of the night." Scorpius replied and Rose flinched.

"I guess... what I'm asking for is another chance. Another chance to love you, but this time I promise if it starts to work out... I won't run. I won't hide. I'll love you right. Because I know if I could I would go back to that night and change my own mind... it was the worst thing I did, and i regret now. But if you don't want to then I respect your decision I only hope we can become friends." Rose finished, now looking fully in the eyes instead glancing at him and the floor.

Scorpius' eyebrows raised clearly in shock that she would admit something like that. Rose even shocked herself, and felt helpless in the fact that she still had feelings for him and the first time she threw them out. She was determined that if he did give her another chance she wouldn't run away this time. She would face her problems with him and actually use words.

"Rose, look. You left me in the middle of the night for Merlin only knows why. Now almost seven months later you return to my doorstep and ask for forgiveness and me to take you back?" Scorpius seemed skeptical and she felt a stab of pain in her chest realizing were this was going as her felt more that heard his next words, "My answer to take you back is no. I'm not going to be hurt again, Rose."

Rose took in a shaky breath and responded, "I only wish _I'd realized what I had when you were mine_." Her blue eyes looked into the grey that belonged to the man she still loved as she felt her heart break and thought, 'This is probably what it felt like when I left him... only worse.' She could see some regret in his eyes and wished he would change his mind, but saw his jaw muscles clench and knew it was too much to wish for. She gave him a final nod and with a loud crack apparated to her small flat that she shared with her cousin Roxanne.

* * *

_This is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

Back to December by Taylor Swift

* * *

**I know its short, but they are one-shots. And while listening to the song and trying to help my sister, Time-Travel Idiot, with her story I thought this up and well I just had to share it with you, my wonderful readers! Hope you like this little story, and I know there is no real happy ending but don't worry I'll have other Scrose one-shots along with Teddy and Vic and definitely a lot more with little Lily Luna!**


	5. Love Drunk

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling. Or the song. :)**

**This one has James Sirius Potter and Alice Longbottom II as the two main people. Yes I gave Neville a little girl, I cann't help but think he had at least a daughter named after his mother.**

* * *

James Sirius Potter saw her that day. It was Summer and Teddy took the Next Generation, or as they called themselves, The Clan, to the beach. Of Course James could have sworn he had seen this girl before but couldn't exactly place who she was. She was in a bikini, and wasn't the kind of girl normal boys would go after. She had a geeky look to here, and she was messing around with Frank Longbottom, James and Freddie's partner in Crime before Frank graduated Hogwarts last year. Then it hit him. This was Alice, Frankie's younger sister! She was a Gryffindor, but that didn't mean he knew her. He walked towards them and Frank grinned, "JAMIE!" The two boys embraced in what The Clan loved to call 'a little bromance'. "This is my sister, Alice. " Frank introduced him.

"Hi. I'm Alice Longbottom the Second." Alice smiled shyly at James, who being an overly outgoing person beamed.

"Why hello, dear Alice, I'm James Sirius Potter. Would you care to join me for a dance in a few minutes? My sister Lily loves to have a dance every time we come." James beamed, hoping she would accept his offer. She did with a more broader smile.

The music started up, he knew Lily loved Muggle American music, but he just loved this song! It was Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls. He pulled Alice with him over to where the Clan was dancing recklessly with each other.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Top down in the summer sun_  
_The day we met was like a hit and run_  
_And I still taste it on my tongue_  
_(Taste it on my tongue)_

James spun Alice, as he danced like the rest of his family, wildly and chaotic. He heard her laugh and as she twirled in he couldn't help it but peck her on the lips. She blushed deeply before they continued their crazy dancing.

_The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard  
_

James started to sing along, and then heard Alice joining in. He looked at her and she shrugged, "I love this song. I don't care if its Muggle American. Its actuallly quite good." He twirled her again and she laughed, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. She only came to just under his chin, and he was five foot seven. He saw her smirk up at him, and pressed her lips to his.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)  
_

James kissed her back. Before moving them around again, breaking their embrace to continue their dancing. He had her laughing at him within seconds, and he knew he blushed at her, because that smirk was back on her face before she leaned up and kissed him again.

_There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
_

James sang along in such an off key tone that Alice laughed, while laughing she snorted, and quickly pulled away, becoming shy again, while her face went bright red in what James thought was embarrassment.

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)  
_

James forgot about the song, and his cousins, and her brother, and everything. He was determined to show her that she shouldn't be embarrassed for snorting while laughing. He moved closer and reach for her hand. But she shook her head and took a step backwards. She looked at him and she said shyly, "Sorry." She looked past him and then ran off to Frank, who was waiting for her. With a crack she was gone.

_You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush  
_

James saw her at Hogwarts... their Seventh Year, and it just so happened they were Head Boy and Girl. But Every time she looked his way her face would go red and she would run off. He brushed past her on one of their Patrols, and he could swear this girl was getting to him. It was driving him crazy, so he kept brushing past her and claiming it was an accident.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)_

James built up enough courage to stop her in the Head's Common Room before they exited to go on a patrol. She turned to him and he took a deep breath before saying, "Alice, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

She seemed to go into a shocked state but then the grin he first saw on her the day they met beamed at him again, "Yes."

He beamed back and held his hand out to her, which she took and they walked out of their shared Common Room. He felt like this was the best! Something told him she was the one. He wasn't sure what but something did. He thought back to the song that he loved so much and how the singer sang: '_I love you forever, forever is over_' he used to think that would happen to him. But now he wasn't so sure.

_There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
_

James and Alice headed to the annual Halloween Party in the Room of Requirement. This year it was hosted by the Slytherins, but James' sister Lily was playing DJ, as she always did. Lysander, Lily's boyfriend was to help her like always. The pair walked into the Room of Requirement and the song was blaring... their song. James glanced at her and saw her grin at him before she dragged him onto the dance floor, and started jumping around letting her brown hair down out of the ponytail, her geeky glasses... well, she went to pull them off so they wouldn't fall off her nose when James gently took them off her face, and tucked them into his pocket. She beamed at him and the two danced like they had on the beach the summer before.

_All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
_

James was extremely glad he 'wasted' the time he had on her... all those night he thought about her, but waited until the proper moment to say anything to her, now here she was as his girlfriend dancing with him to their song... Love Drunk. She screamed the loud parts, the shyness gone, and with it all of James' doubts that it was a bad idea to ask her out.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

James sang along and twirled her out, and when she came spinning back into his arms, it wasn't him who kissed her this time... She kissed him. It took him a second but he kissed her back.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, forever is over_  
_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_  
_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_  
_(Oh yeah!)_

James couldn't believe it. He always thought his favorite song resembled his past with romance. Little did he know that Alice thought the same thing, and that both thought that they couldn't relate to the song anymore. Both had found someone who complemented the other perfectly. She was quiet, shy, bookish, smart, careful, and 'geeky'... well most times. He was athletic, star of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to be exact, loud, wild, reckless, and sometimes labeled as crazy.

_There's just one thing would make me say_  
_(Oh yeah!)_  
_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_  
_I love you forever, but now it's over_

The next day word had gotten out that James and Alice were dating. The Clan loved it. Gryffindor was thrilled. Most of Slytherin thought less of this, but still approved saying that she could 'tame the lion' that was the definition of Gryffindor. Most of the Gryffindors challenged that James was the Alpha Lion in Gryffindor, and that no matter how hard anyone tried as long as James was there no one else could be labeled as 'Gryffindor Prince' even if his cousin, Rose Weasley, had been labeled 'Gryffindor Princess'.

They made it through the year. James got the highest grades he ever had. He had become less reckless and wild, even got the label of sometimes crazy done away with. Instead Alice became more outgoing, like him, she became less of a bookworm and more of a rebel.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

He asked her to marry him one year to the day after they Graduated Hogwarts. She said yes. They planned their wedding for August 15th. They both had remembered the date they had met and wanted that to be the day they married.

Oh their wedding day, Alice was in a beautiful white strapless gown, on the bottom of her dress however was red and golden sparkles. James was in a tux, with a red tie, while his flower was a golden color.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Two years later they had a baby girl. Alice looked at James and grinned at him with that grin he loved so much. "What should we name her?"

"How about, Ashley Charlotte? After your grandmother?" James asked.

But Alice shook her head. Looked down at the baby in her arms, "She looks more like an Anna Kate." She smiled up at him, their daughter in her arms. James smiled, "Whatever you want, dear."

"Don't 'whatever you want, dear' me, James Sirius Potter. She's your daughter just as she is mine." Alice scolded, and James only grinned and kissed her.

"I love the name, Shy." He used the nickname she hated but loved at the same time. He knew this and still called her 'Shy' to poke fun at the difference in her. How she had grown out of her shyness. She only smirked at him and responded, "Don't worry, Prongsie."

He scowled. That was the nickname Frank called him for being named after James Potter I. But kissed her again, unable to resist the urge to kiss her.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue_

James and Alice drove down the road in James' car, towards his parent's house. The road was slippery thanks to the freshly fallen snow that had iced over the night before. They were to meet the Clan, his family, her family, and Anna, who was now twenty and had a boyfriend who James wasn't fond of. He didn't see the black ice on the road, or notice it until the car was already slipping across the road, immediately he applied the brakes, but it only caused the car to start to spin. His left hand grabbed Alice's hand. He saw a pole, unsure where the car would hit it. He unbuckled and put himself quickly over Alice, just as the car hit, and everything went blank.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

Alice stood there, in St. Mungo's, tears falling down her face. Her father wrapped an arm around her gently. But it only made her cry more. He was dead. She was only alive because he had not only thrown himself over her but he had done what Lily Potter nee Evans had done. To save her he gave himself. She found herself a month later at his grave and crying. No one was there to comfort her. And she knew no one was around she screamed at him... well his tombstone, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! WE SHOULD HAVE GONE TOGETHER!" Anger at him for saving her was in her eyes, but it vanished and she sunk to her knees as she cried, "I can't believe you. You said no matter... no matter what we would be together. And look what happened." She pulled her wand and produced several flowers on his grave and she sang the final words of their song, "_Now it's over_."

* * *

The song: Love Drunk by Boys Love Girls

Let me know if you liked it! It is just a one shot. I thought I should try a different way of writing a story with a song in it.

Also let me know of your favorite story and I'll see if I can do another One Shot with those characters in it.


	6. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling. Or the song. :)**

**This one has Lily Luna Potter and Lysander Scamander as our two main characters**

* * *

Lily watched him from a distance. They were very close friends, and had been since she started Hogwarts. He was only a year older than her, but they had quickly grown to be best friends. Currently he had this new girlfriend that was plain awful, but Lily was too sweet to tell him that the new girlfriend... was making him miserable. She actually had a crush on him since second year, and it didn't help that she saw him almost every day.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_She doesnt get your humour like I do_

Lily watched as he got yelled at for making a joke about a Hufflepuff. She thought it was funny, but his girlfriend... not so much. She flipped out at him, and Lily felt bad for her friend, and so badly wanted to tell him what was going through her mind. When he finally walked away she hurried to catch up with him, before he got too far away. "Hey." She smiled, but her smile faded when he looked at her and his hurt expression ripped through her.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Lily bounced around the Room of Requirement blaring American Muggle Music, anything she could get hold of. She personally loved Pop and Rock, but also liked some Country, not much though. He danced with her, it was always their thing to simply hang out on Friday nights, but it had been cut down to once every two weeks. He bounced around with her, and she felt her face got hot as she blushed, when he took her hand to spin her to the music.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Saturday came and Friday night was still etched into Lily's mind. Lily awoke with the rest of her dorm, they were planing to go to Hogsmeade, and chill. Thankfully it was spring and she found her favorite T-Shirt which was a lighter, less bright red, but not pink one that on the back had: 'Potter' while on the front was a faded Gryffindor emblem over her heart. Of course she had stolen it from her brother James, since it was his Quidditch practice shirt, and since he had dozens she took the faded one that he didn't even touch any more.

She headed down and out, she noticed that some people were heading down the Quidditch Pitch and decided to follow as well. She Climbed the stairs of the Gryffindor Side and looked up to see the her brother Albus' Slytherin Team and her brother James' Quidditch Team at the ready she saw her best friend on the Gryffindor Side, and heard his girlfriend cheer for him, and knew he heard her too because he glanced at his girlfriend and gave her a cheeky Smile. Lily became hurt and tried to cheer for him as well, but his girlfriend simply came up to her and threatened, "He is mine."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Lily left after the game and heard him come up behind her and grab her arm. She spun on him, "What!?"

"I just wanted to ask if your alright." He stumbled backwards at her harshness.

"Lysander, look. I've already tried to tell you-"

"Its about Chrissy isn't it?"

Lily could see the hurt in his eyes and responded, "No. Its just... I've had a lot on my plate right now. It's really getting to me."

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_  
_Hey isnt this easy?_

"Can I walk with you?" Lysander asked, catching up to her on her way towards the Great Hall.

"Won't Chrissy be jealous?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, she won't mind." Lysander was wearing worn out Jeans and a faded blue and white stripped t-shirt, and he put his hands in his pockets as he walked next to her.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_  
_You say you find I know you better than that_  
_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

And there it was. That smile that Lily loved, it just light up his face, and she knew how to get the actually laugh out of him and not the fake one that he gives everyone else. Lily then thought how she hadn't seen him laugh like this since he started dating Chrissy and sure enough speak of the Devil, she stalked down towards them and started complaining, he glanced at Lily and then left. Chrissy glanced back and smirked meanly at Lily and then turned around before Lysander noticed.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It came... May 2nd, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and Lily still hadn't been asked to go with anyone. She had a beautiful red skin tight thigh length pink dress that had one strap, which was over her left shoulder. She had asked Dominque to come early to held her with her hair, and thankfully she had agreed. Dom and Lucy, being the stylists of the family had both come early to held the girls with their hair and make-up while helping the boys make sure their suits didn't have any wrinkles.

Lily walked down the stairs that stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall, she saw Lysander turn around and stare at her and she felt heat rise into her cheeks and she smiled at him before walking into the Great Hall.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see? _  
_You belong with me_

Lysander went up to Lily and asked, "Care for a dance?" He held out his hand to her, and Lily smiled as she took his hand, and let him lead her onto the dance floor. The song was slow and he asked, "No one asked you?"

"No." Lily replied looking up at him. "why?"

"I think-" But Lysander was interrupted by Chrissy pulling him away so they could their picture taken together. Lily stood there by herself for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw that it was her Dad, and he gave her a small smile.

"How about, we have a dance together, Lil?" Harry smiled at his daughter, and Lily beamed, as they danced together. It had been awhile since they had done a father-daughter dance together and Lily was glad that he had offered. Her eyes watched were Lysander was, and only wished he would realize that she liked him more than a friend.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that?_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

The summer of their fourth year Lily snuck out of her room in the middle of the night and flooed to Lysander's. She grinned at him and he smiled back, "Ready?"

"Yep!" Lily beamed, she had a short skirt, heels, and a nice white sweater on.

"Let's go." Lysander replied and the two snuck out of the Scamander home, heading for a Muggle Club that Lysander had gotten them into once before. Lily kept glancing at him.

He wasn't wearing the faded jeans, but instead he wore a new pair and had them sagging like she had seen a couple of Muggle Boys do. He also wore a light blue collared shirt. He caught her looking at him and she quickly asked, "How far is it?"

"Not far. Forgot already, Lils?" Lysander teased as he walked up to a large man and got them inside without much trouble. The music was extremely loud and she dragged him out onto the dance floor, and started dancing with him. She knew his girlfriend wouldn't be able to find him at a Muggle Club so she didn't have to worry.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

On the way home that night Lysander opened up by saying, "I think I might dump Chrissy."

"Why? You two are so happy with each other." Lily raised an eyebrow at him but inside she was overjoyed that he was thinking of dumping her.

"Yeah, but she is way too clingly, and she won't let me near you even though I explained to her dozens of times that you're my best friend. She doesn't like it when I hang out with the Clan, or anyone associated with you. I think I'm done with her." Lysander replied looking over at Lily.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know that_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Lily flooed over to Lysander's after dinner when the Clan got back from their Annual Beach Day that Teddy takes them on. She saw him looking at her and asked, "What?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay?" Lily was confused, and unsure what he would need to ask her in person.

"Would you like to go to a Muggle Movie with me?" Lysander asked with a smile.

Lily grinned, she had tried to ask him out this way in second year and he had said no. But now here he was asking her if she wanted to go see a Muggle Movie with him. "What about Chrissy?"

"I dumped her." Lysander smiled, and Lily grinned. "Well?"

"Yes." Lily half laughed half talked to him and he held out his hand for her to take.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

* * *

**Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

**Please let me know if I have written a One-Shot that you like, and would like to see those characters again in another. I'm thinking the next one might possibly be a Marauders one. I have no idea why but I just can't get them out of my head. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Raven**


	7. I Believe

Universe- Harry Potter

Characters- Lily Evans-Potter and Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, Lucy, Dom, Albus P, James S P, and Rose

Time-Period- 1977 to Harry's Kids getting on the Train

Song: I Believe by Andrea Bocelli and Katherin Jenkins

* * *

_One day I'll hear _  
_The laugh of children _  
_In a world where war has been banned._

"What if he never rose to power?" Lily thought out loud as she sat with the Marauders in their dorm late one night. She recieved several looks from the boys at this but she quickly said, "No I mean... what if You-Know-Who was never born? What if-"

"Lils you know your living in a fantasy world, right?" Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend, who shot him a glare.

"I know! I just thought what if there was no war, and it had been banned?" Lily asked looking at them. They seemed shocked at her but James was first to recover.

"There is aways going to be wars. Always going to be a bad guy." James sighed, "But there would be more happiness if there was no war."

_One day I'll see_  
_Men of all colours _  
_Sharing words of love and devotion._

"When this is all over... I mean when we defeat You-Know-Who I'm going see Purebloods shaking hands with Muggle-Borns, or them becoming friends at the very least. They won't be fighting, and there will only be houses to help Teach Us and we won't be sorted on just our Blood-Status but more on who we are. There will be a Muggleborn in Slytherin and a once all Slytherin Family Raised Child in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw won't be the only ones with all the smarts and Hufflepuffs won't be the only ones loyal and just." Lily talked to herself.

"Thats a lot of change. It will take years." Sirius replied wide-eyed.

But Lily shook her head, "Possibly by the time Harry or even Grandkids make it to Hogwarts, there won't be predjuce or the Great Gryffindor/Slytherin Fued any more. It would finally be settled and the SLytherins will be Slytherins, accepted for themselves while Gryffindors will be Gryffindors, not caring about the Slytherins' business."

_Stand up and feel_  
_The Holy Spirit_  
_Find the power of your faith._

_Open your heart _  
_To those who need you _  
_In the name of love and devotion._

Lily heard the thud of James' Body and gave Harry one last hug before putting him in the crib and whispering, "Mommy loves you... Dadda Loves you." When She saw Voldemort enter she put herself between the snake-faced wizard and her son.

"Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort growled, trying to move her.

But Lily was stubborn. She wasn't about to step aside and let her son be killed. She stood firm and said, "No... not Harry... take me instead."

Then the bright flash of light and she knew it was over she screamed Harry's name before everything went dark... there was no waking up this time. But she wasn't going to let her soul be taken. She was going to watch over her son. She saw James's spirit and he gave her a hug as they stood silently over Harry... where they swore they would never leave his side.

_Yes, I believe. _

_I believe in the people _  
_Of all nations_  
_To join and to care _  
_For love. _

Sirius broke out of Askaban and knew where to find Harry. He took it upon himself to go and watch over Harry... he thought back to one of the last days he had seen Lily, how she had said when all this was over, their world... the Wizarding World was going to be a better place. Not just for Harry but for everyone from Slytherins to Gryffindors. Sirius smiled sadly at the memory but then decided he would do anything to protect what he had left of James and Lily.

_I believe in a world _  
_Where light will guide us _  
_And giving our love _  
_We'll make heaven on earth. _

Sirius fought against Malfoy, he was always a simple opponent. But he saw Harry send a jynx and called out, "Good one, James!" It was out of habit he didn't know why he had called Harry, James but he did. It could be from so many times fighting side-by-side with James it was just hot-wired into his head. He fought Bellatrix and made a bad move just as she hexed him he looked stunned over at Harry, as if to say, 'I'm soo sorry.' As he fell backwards into the viel.

_I believe in the people _  
_Of all nations_  
_To join and to care _  
_For love. _

Tonks and Remus happily had a private wedding, and even though Remus didn't mention why he was slightly upset Tonks knew why. They had grown closer after Sirius' death, and Tonks knew Remus still missed James and Lily and on top of everything he missed Sirius as well. They both did. Tonks opened her mouth to say something but Remus spoke, "The last night I saw Lily and James... Lily said that when all this was over. YOu-Know-Who defeated, the world would be better. No more predjuce, no more anything. I remember Sirius saying that it was a lot for a short period of time, and that in other words he really doubted it would ever happen. I thought... at the time... that Lily was right. That even though after their death things would get better. But now I doubt it will ever come."

"Remus, if there is one thing I learned in trying to win your heart. You have to be patient. Maybe this time. Maybe when Harry is done on finding whatever it is he has to find. And kills Voldemort. Then we will finally have peace and this world will finally be heaven on earth." Tonks reasoned and Remus smiled softly, before pulling her into a hug.

_I believe in a world _  
_Where light will guide us _  
_And giving our love _  
_We'll make heaven on earth._

Voldemort had just stopped the Battle so those fighting against him could find those who were dead, and wounded. Harry ntered the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, but Ron pushed past him when he was his family grieving. Harry couldn't stand to know that it was one of the Twins. He saw Tonks and Remus lying side by side. He swallowed hard and made an inside promise to make sure that their son would have a better life. He was tired of Voldemort always getting what he wanted. He was sick and tired of it. He tired of loosing those close to him. He was tired of having the pained memories.

He left. He watched Snape's Memories and realized he just lost yet another person. Another Person fighting to help him win over a better world. He was done. He was done running and hiding for his enemy. He was done fighting his enemy's soldiers. He knew he was ready. He knew he was ready to go after the enemy itself. And in order to achieve the better World. One without Voldemort in it, he would have to sacrifice himself. And he was ready.

_Yes, I believe. _

He was ready. He was ready to die, and when the snitch opened up and gave him the Resurrection Stone he knew exactly who he wanted to see. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. He saw Lily smile at him and heard her say, "You've been so brave." He wanted to know if they would stay with him. But just as Sirius had said before: Once you love someone, they truly leave you. He gave them each a sad smile. Little did he know that when he dropped the stop Lily said to Remus, James, and Sirius, "This. This is the change. This is what will bring us our new World full of peace, laughter, and happiness." The three spirits of the men smiled sadly as they knew what was in store for Harry but nodded, understanding that in order to achieve a better world, their little Harry would have to die.

_I believe in the people _  
_Of all nations_  
_To join and to care _  
_For love. _

Teddy had removed himself from the party yet again. And yet again he wasn't talking to Harry. Harry walked up behind the boy, who was staring into a mirror. Harry looked at it and remembered he had once seen his parents in the exact same mirror. But now he saw his family: Ginny and James, Albus and Lily, and all the Weasleys. And in the far back, way far back there, were Remus, Sirius, and his parents. "You know. The people who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, fought for someone they loved."

Teddy shook his head, "Not my parents."

"Yes they did. Teddy Remus Lupin, you are named after your grandfather, who was killed by Death-Eaters on the shear fact he had no magical blood. You were also named after your father, and even though he was a Werewolf, and sometimes his loyalty was tested, he always remained with those he cared about. He never changed over to become a Death-Eater. He did run off from your mother out of fear while she was pregnant with you but I knocked some sense into him, and he went home... to the woman he loved. He went to the Battle to help me fight for a better world, Teddy. Your mother joined him, knowing the risk she was taking but even if your father tried to persuade her to leave, it wasn't going to happen. She was there. She was helping fight for a better world. One that my parents probably dreamed of having. But you know what, Teddy?"

"What?" Teddy asked looking up at his God-Father.

"We finally got that Heaven on Earth. No more wars in the Wizarding World. No more fighting. And only people united by the fact that they don't want to go back to those dark times." Harry gave a small smile to Teddy, who gave a small one back.

_I believe in a world _  
_And giving our love _  
_We'll make heaven on earth._

Albus climbed onto the Train and sat down with Rose, James, and their two cousins: Lucy and Dominique. The five sat quietly until the train pulled completely out of the station and Albus asked, "Can you imagine what it must have been like when Dad, Aunt Mione, and Uncle Ron first came on here?"

"I'm sure it was a lot different, Al." Rose huffed.

"What's up Rose?" James asked.

"Nothing. Its just. If you think about it. Nineteen Years Ago, the second Wizarding War just ended. Go back seventeen years before that and James and Lily Potter were probably doing their best to stay hidden. Go forward ten years and you have Uncle Harry emerging as The-Boy-Who-Lived for the first time. Kids grew up hearing his story, and Hogwarts was a lot different back in the 70's versus the 90's versus now... I believe that we have the World that Grandma and Grandpa Weasley dreamed of growing up in. That the original James and Lily Potter died to save Harry so he could get the Wizarding World here. I think Remus and Tonks even wanted to grow up in this. A World Without Voldemort is, for us anyway, Heaven on Earth. If you think about." Rose replied and James looked at her.

"I think Rosie has a point. We have the 'Heaven on Earth' that our Grandparents would have loved to have grown up in. We shouldn't take it as an advantage but as a privledge, after all look at all those who died to get us here. I know I'm upset. But One Day... One Day, we''l hear them laughing and talking and having a great time. That day will be when we have lived out our lives. We will join them. And on that day yes it will be sad but it will also be the day we hear them laughing and talking once more." Lucy smiled at her cousins, who gave small smiles back.

_I believe._

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**This is a beautiful song, and if you could take a few moments to listen to it, that would be great. :)**


	8. The Story of Us

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IN THIS ONE SHOT! NO MAGIC! AND IT IS SET IN THE USA, sorry, I don't know how British school systems work so I'm going by what I know to make it more accurate. Also, this is based off something that happened to me, so please bare with me, all shall be explained!**

I own Nothing. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Song: The Story of Us by Taylor Swift

The two main characters: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Rose entered the classroom. It was seventh grade, and the second week of school. She sat in the seat closest to the door, front row. Behind her was blonde boy with grey eyes, and he was quiet and awkward and rarely talked. The teacher announced that the students needed partners for a project. Rose turned around to the blonde boy once the teacher said to get their partners and said quickly, "I'm Rose."

"Scorpius." The boy said shyly, and clearly unsure about talking to her. But Rose felt comfortable around him instantly. She was only ever talkative, loud, and laughing around friends. Most times if she had a friend in a class she wouldn't be quiet. And she had a feeling that she had just made a friend... or was about to anyway. After that Rose would turn around to talk to him every chance she had in History, which was the only class she had with him. Through the rest of the year Rose became close friends with Scorpius, and he learned her personality as she learned his. Out of the two of them Rose was the more outgoing, while Scorpius tended to stay with people he knew.

Eighth Grade came, and the two forgot about each other, as they did not have classes with each other. Not one. Not even lunch. Rose made friends with a girl in her English class, and often saw her friend from sixth grade. At the end of the year her school would send the eight graders off on an over night field trip. The first day was Gettysburg, the next was Hershey Park. Rose loved History, and loved everything about it. She had a turquoise dress and gold sandals for the Hershey Dance that night. She danced with all of her friends at least once. Scorpius never came to mind, so when she went to sit down for a while her friend, Sarah came up to her and dragged her out onto the dance floor again with a simple, "Jen wants you to dance with her." Rose obliged as her arm was being pulled by the short brown haired girl. Then she saw Jen dragging... Scorpius. She instantly tried to stop being dragged, planting her feet and protesting, as she also saw Scorpius doing.

Once her two friends got them onto the dance floor Jen yelled, over the extremely loud upbeat music, "You are going to dance!" Then Jen ran off to go find her current boyfriend to torment.

Rose looked at Scorpius and said, "I don't know how to dance."

"Neither do I." Was his reply as she just did what her friends did... let the music take over. After that night Rose thought that maybe she liked him. But after not seeing him through her Freshman year of high school, with the exception of the one day. That day was the day of the Swim Team Try-outs. She didn't make it but she knew he did. She didn't want to be on the team because of him. She wanted to be on the team because loved to swim. She didn't see Scorpius the rest of Freshman year.

Sophomore year rolled around, bringing with it a new November which meant another Swim Season. Rose tried out and made the team. On the same day she met a Freshman, who she had started to call Gi. The two girls along with another Freshman, Amber, quickly became really good friends. But Rose also rebuilt her friendship with Scorpius in just a few days of being on the team. Rose and Scorpius would always be talking to each other whenever possible.

One day Gi wanted to know who Amber and Rose liked. Rose refused to tell, while Amber simply replied with a 'not anyone from this school' remark. Gi took it but didn't let the topic go until Rose gave her an answer. The conversation was like bickering between the two friends.

"Come on, please?" Gi asked.

"No, Gi. I'm not telling you. Because I tell you, your going to tell everyone else!" Rose replied, as she was putting her swim cap on in the now empty locker room.

"Please?" Gi begged.

"Fine. mdkln." Rose huffed.

"Sorry, what?" Gi asked, as Rose had mumbled the name.

"I said... Scorpius." Rose replied as her face went bright red.

Within the next three week Gi and Rose were arguing whether or not Rose should tell Scorpius. Gi was saying she should and that she thought he had a crush on Rose as well. While Rose didn't want to risk her friendship with him, and that was her reasoning. Well, Gi took things into her own hands after practice the one day. And Rose was talking with Amber when Gi comes up to them with a smirk. Instantly Rose groans, "What did you do?"

But Gir only glances at the weight room door... just as Scorpius was exiting to look for Rose. Rose quickly looked at Amber and said, "Talk to me... we need to act like we are in a heated discussion." So Amber 'argued' with Rose.

That's the day it went awkward...

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_  
_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_  
_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_  
_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_  
_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Rose stood at the Swim Meet, awkwardly. At the other Meets she had sat with Scorpius, and the two would talk until one had to go and swim and the other would cheer the other on. But Rose kept her distance... it had been three days since Gi told him that Rose liked him. And he hadn't spoken to her since. She knew she was being watched, as her back was turned to her team, as she was helping Amber time. She looked over her shoulder and saw Scorpius looked away quickly and start talking with Kevin.

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._  
_So many things that I wish you knew,_  
_So many walls that I can't break through._

Rose wanted to talk to him. But it was like her throat just closed up every time she was going to say something. Even during practice, he was only in Lane Five as she was in Lane Six. No Laughing. No Talking. No teasing. No playful fights. Not even eye contact between the two... or at least when their goggles were off. She knew he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking but she didn't call him out on it. It was if there were walls up to prevent her from speaking to him... and the only one who could say anything was him.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

During the five hundred she had to swim during practice, she thought about seventh grade. She thought about talking to him, and laughing, and everything. Rose thought about the simple things. Not about her liking him. At this point she didn't care if he liked her back... she just wanted her friend back. She was done with the idea that she had to say something... even though Gi and Amber were trying to get her to say something to him, but she just shook her head.

_Next chapter._

It was the next meet, and a whole week had passed since Gi had told him that Rose liked him. And currently she hated every part of Gi. She blamed Gi for her broken friendship. The awkwardness between her and Scorpius. Rose took a breath as she saw Scorpius get up onto the block. He was in her timing Lane... again, and not even a hello from him, the tension and awkwardness could be felt between the two. And after Scorpius dove in, since Kevin touched the wall, and it was 200 Freestyle Relay, another Sophmore came up to Rose and asked, "Hey, whats up with you and Scorpius?"

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"You and him talked practically everyday and now for the past week you have been avoiding each other. You two okay?" The dark skinned and haired girl asked.

"Yeah... we just had a fight and haven't made up yet." Rose lied, and gave the girl a half smile. She took Scorpius time and watched him climb out of the water. She smiled and said, "You did good."

"What was my time?" He asked, walking over to her, out of breath from the 50 meter sprint.

"29.23." Rose replied, and he only nodded before walking away. Rose felt somewhat better that he at least talked to her somewhat. But was still upset about him ignoring her.

_How'd we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_  
_And you're doing your best to avoid me._  
_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_  
_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_  
_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

"You ruined it between us, Gi!" Rose growled, as Gi had again attempt to get Rose to talk to Scorpius. It was only two days after the Tuesday Meet.

"So? You wouldn't tell him! So why not?" Gi argued back.

Rose huffed and walked away, she grabbed her swim bag and backpack before heading out to the bus that would take them back to the school. She got onto the bus and saw that it was only Scorpius sitting on the bus. Rose sat down in a two seater two seats behind him. But he held his head up, and didn't look back at her. She pulled her IPod out and listened to some music.

When the bus was filled and was moving she knew someone was watching her talk to the other freshman. She glanced further up the bus to see Scorpius talking to someone not far from her, but knew he had been watching her. It was just the way he had quickly moved his head when she turned slightly.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

Rose was terrified now. It had now been two weeks to the day since Gi had told Scorpius. And it was only the beginning of the Swim Meet. Rose still hadn't had a word with Scorpius after the quick exchange the week before. She was again timing, as there weren't many Freshmen/new comers this year and she stood by the pool at Lane 1. The clip board in one hand as she waited for 200 Medly Relay to start. She couldn't help but think that the silence between Scorpius and herself was killing her. It was the loudest silence she knew of. One that was both awkward and annoying. She caught him looking straight at her, their eyes locked for a few seconds before she turned her attention back to the swimmer in her lane so she could get her time.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_  
_Of who can act like they care less,_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side._  
_The battle's in your hands now,_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you said you'd rather love than fight._  
_So many things that you wished I knew,_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon._

Rose looked around. Amber and Gi couldn't take her place as Timer, as they were both swimming in the same event. She was second, and she looked straight at Scorpius, who was behind her relay team with his. She handed him the timing sheet and said, "Just time. I'm second in. I'll take it back as soon as I'm out." With that she stepped up onto the block, and had at least fifteen seconds before Amber hit the wall. She heard Scorpius say, "Good Luck." Just as she leaped off the block, diving into the water.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._  
_And we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Scorpius climbed out of the pool after his Relay. He was Anchor, which meant he was the last in his relay to go. He looked at Rose and said, "Hey."

Rose could feel the awkwardness between them disappear slightly. She didn't approach the topic of her liking him and neither did he. They rebuilt their friendship within the week, and were back to laughing, talking, teasing, a fighting with each other during practice. Any chance they had they would attack the other's swimming ability with words or tease the other on how they get into trouble with the Coach.

In March, the Swim Season had ended a Month, and Rose had been texting with Scorpius while she was out for Ice Cream with: James Sirius Potter, Freddie Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, and Frank Longbottom II. Frankie had been driving, as he had his license, and Rose was in the very back of the van with Lily and Al. Rose wasn't paying much attention to them as she was texting Scorpius about a TV show she liked. When he suddenly texted her: **Do you still like me?**

She wasn't sure how to answer so she texted back: **yes... why?**

S: **I like you too.**

R: **You actually like like me? Or are you just saying that to stop me from liking you?**

S: **No I like you like you.**

R: **That's great.. I think... sorry not really sure how I'm supposed to respond to that.**

S: **Me neither.**

Over the summer Rose and Scorpius Texted each other. On occasion James had an inclining that Rose was texting a boy but didn't say anything about it. By the time November came again Rose and Scorpius had been flirting with each other at the YMCA's Swim Clinic every chance they had. Neither of them really noticed that's what they were doing until Rose actually thought about it. She didn't say anything for fear of bringing up the 'taboo' topic. The one that neither of them really wanted to talk about. They were fine with flirting with each other, talking laughing, and basically acting like a couple just without the kissing, hand holding or anything else.

But when the topic about them liking each other, or even possibly dating each other came up their entire body language changed. The awkward tension between the two could be felt by not just them but the others at the Clinic. Rose had asked several times. But it took until after the Swim Try-Outs. After her finding out he was moving at the end of the year because his dad lost his job. It took until the very first Pasta Party.

Rose sat on the chair at the pasta party. She hated the Animal Game, it was far too complex for her. So her, Scorpius, and several others, mostly freshmen, remained outside of the living room. Rose got scooted out of her chair, and it was taken by a freshman boy named Sam. Rose looked at Scorpius as he said, "Come here." She went over to him and he planted his feet on the floor, and she sat down on his lap.

"Does this mean we are going out?" Rose asked quietly to Scorpius, so only him could hear. And he gave her his smirk, the one that she knew could only be his.

"Yeah. We'll give it a try." Scorpius replied keeping his smirk of a smile on.

The next day on the bus to the Swim Meet a girl yelled, "ROSE!"

"WHAT!" Rose yelled from the middle of the bus.

"YOU AND SCORPIUS DATING?" The girl yelled, and the front half of the bus fell silent.

"YEAH!" Rose replied. And the Back of the bus had fallen silent as well... then moments later cheering erupted on the bus. Rose's face went beat red. And Scorpius was simply looking out the window, trying to avoid the other guys asking him questions.

_The end._

* * *

__**So, There is the newest One Shot, based after something that happened. In this story Rose represents me as Scorpius represents my Boyfriend. Yes this did happen in that order. Some of the Summer Texting I didn't put in as it was kind of just him being sweet. I am proud to say that my boyfriend happens to love my friends, and accepts me for me. He likes me, and I like him that is what matters. Its just every time I hear The Story of Us it reminds me of of what the two of us had gone through. And I felt I could share it with all of you.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Raven**


	9. By Your Side

Crossover between: _Chronicles of Narnia_and _The Lion King_

Pairing: None

Song: By Your Side by Tenth Avenue North.

Characters: Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, and Mufasa/Aslan

Also please note this came to me when I was watching Chronicles of Narnia AFTER I watched Lion King. So yeah...

* * *

_Why are you striving these days_  
_Why are you trying to earn grace_  
_Why are you crying_  
_Let me lift up your face_  
_Just don't turn away_

Mufasa thought highly of the Two Daughters of Eve that had cried over him after he was sacrificed by the White Witch after giving himself over instead the youngest son of Adam. He was however more than just Mufasa, King of the Pridelands. He was, in this world, known as Aslan. He found that the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve were just about in need of help as his own son, Simba. He watched them get up from his body and start to walk away, that is when he allowed it to happen. The Stone Table cracked and he was allowed to return. After explaining the Stone Table and the Dark Magic to the two girls he looked up at them and asked, "Why are you crying?" But neither of them could answer his question. He could tell they were over joyed to see him.

Mufasa, or Aslan as many in Narnia know him as, only hoped that the two girls along with their brothers didn't turn away from. He liked making them laugh instead of seeing them trying to earn grace or even crying. To him you can not earn grace, for he didn't want to give it to those who tried simply because others told them to.

_Why are you looking for love_  
_Why are you still searching_  
_As if I'm not enough_  
_To where will you go child_  
_Tell me where will you run_  
_To where will you run_

Mufasa watched as Peter got into a fight with a boy in the Train Station. He hadn't left the Pevensies' sides, but they had started to talk less and less of him. And they had stopped searching for him, he could tell Susan was slowly turning away from him and would only talk of him if her sister or brothers talked of him. He couldn't tell where she could go with out someone to lead her. But he decided that if she wanted to come running back to him, he would be there with open arms. Mufasa had grown fond of all the Pensevies but he had grown to look after Lucy the most. He knew the other three could find there way easier than Lucy.

_'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall_  
_In the dead of night whenever you call_  
_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
_My hands are holding you_

After calling the Kings and Queens of Narnia back to Narnia, late one night, in Lucy's dreams he had called to her. He kned she would follow to him so when she showed up and she hugged him, he couldn't help but feel like he was protecting her more by giving her a hug back.

_Look at these hands at my side_  
_They swallowed the grave on that night_  
_When I drank the world's sin_  
_So I could carry you in_  
_And give you life_  
_I want to give you life_

Mufasa remained hidden, not showing himself to even Lucy. He could tell she needed to see him. But he had already told her that things never happen the same way twice. Besides he watched her, and never left her side anyway, so he knew what was going on.

_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_  
_In the dead of night whenever you call  
__And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
_My hands are holding you_

It was like the stampede all over again. Lucy was in danger, she was thankfully on Caspian's trusted horse, but the one rider perusing her was the one that he feared for her now because of. He knew he had to scare not only her but the other rider. So he jump to the side, of where they were running and let off a defening roar as they passed. Causing both horses to rear, Lucy being thrown, and the horse taking off. The other rider remained on his horse. But Mufasa didn't stop his growl. He launched, taking out the rider, but let him live. The rider ran off, and he stood there then looked in Lucy's direction.

_Here at my side wherever you fall_  
_In the dead of night whenever you call_  
_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
_My hands are holding you_

"Aslan!" Lucy cried as she walked forward, before hugging him. He toppled over, wrapping his right fore-leg around her and laughing. Memories of his life with Simba flooded to him but he pushed them away. He didn't deny he loved his son, but currently Lucy was his first priority. The Pridelands were safe... his son had taken control and they didn't need him watching over them constantly anymore. Narnia did. He loved Narania, as he had loved the Pridelands in past life. He was able to create Narnia and all inside it with ease. He didn't let humans in, and he made sure that he could bring those that needed to learn things in.

_'Cause I, I love you_  
_I want you to know_  
_That I, yeah I'll love you_  
_I'll never let you go, no, no_

Mufasa hadn't left Lucy's side. Not even after she left Narnia the second. He stood by her, as he had wanted to stand by his son's side, he knew she would look for him and he would give her simple things to remember Narnia. As he would give Peter courage and bravery in the times that the eldest Pevensie needed it. But Mufasa was hurt that Susan had turned from him, but he stayed by the Pevensie, he wasn't going to let them going. Not Lucy. Not Peter. Not Edmund. And even though Susan had turned her back on him. He wasn't letting Susan go either.

_And I'll be by your side wherever you fall_  
_In the dead of night whenever you call_  
_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_  
_My hands are holding you_

Mufasa waited outside of his Country, as he saw the Dawn Treader approach. He waited for them to arrive on the beach before greeting them. He gave Lucy a fierce hug and Edmund and Caspian X an approving nod of his head. It hurt him when he told Lucy and Edmund that they will not be coming back. That their time in Narnia was up. He watched them leave, but never left their side.

_Here at my side wherever you fall_  
_In the dead of night whenever you call_  
_And please don't fight these hands that are holding you_

Mufasa knew that he could save Peter, Edmund, and Lucy as the train crashed into the station. He showed himself, standing over the fallen three Pevensies and let off a mighty roar. He waited for them to awake in his Country, and when he did. He brought an emotionally confused Lucy into his arms. The Pevensies were like his own children now. And he was glade to have them with him. He also knew that his own son's time was almost up. He decided to go to the Pridelands and wait for him.

He sat in the familiar den at Pride Rock. His granddaughter, Kiara and his daughter in-law, Nala were there. As was Kiara's mate and two cubs. Mufasa knew that it was time so he showed himself to them, and his son who was now old and on top of that he was sick. "Father?" Simba asked, looking up at him.

Mufasa gave a soft smile before looking at the others in the den and saying calmly to his son, "It is time." He could tell Simba didn't want to leave by the sheer fact that Simba just wasn't letting go. "Simba, let go. I'll be by your side when you fall and I'll lead you home." He watched as Simba closed his eyes and just let go. Mufasa looked at Nala and said softly, "Things never happen the same way twice. He is safe in my country now. Aslan's Country." With that Mufasa rejoined the Pevensies, recieving another hug from Lucy.

But when Peter pulled his sword, Mufasa shook his head saying, "Peter, that is my son. He will cause no harm to you. Nor to your siblings. He is one of the Great Kings where I once lived."

Simba looked at him before bounding over to him and Mufasa couldn't help but pull his son into a fierce hug.

_My hands are holding you_  
_Here at my side, my hands are holding you_  
_Ohhh..._


End file.
